


These hearts adore fan art

by epic_sorcerer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_sorcerer/pseuds/epic_sorcerer
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	These hearts adore fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These hearts adore (too cold for you here and now)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642040) by Arthur_pendragon. 



https://epic-sorcerer.tumblr.com/post/620570251109793792/fanart-for-arthurpendragons-these-hearts  
Idk how to post actual images here so this’ll have to do, I did this a while back but then realized I could post my art here!


End file.
